IF YOU SAY SO
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: FANFIC CRISSCOLFER. Un accidente inesperado, unas ultimas palabras entre dos enamorados. Sin saber que esa era su despedida... BASADO en la cancion de Lea Michele.


**BUENO, ESCUCHABA EL DISCO DE LEA MICHELE Y ENTONCES ME VOLVI A TRAUMAR CON IF YOU SAY SO... CANCION DEMASIADO TRISTE, PERO ENTONCES UNA AMIGA ME PREGUNTO ¿QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI DARREN HUBIERA SIDO QUIEN SE HUBIERA MUERTO? BUENO, DESPUES DE RETIRARLE MI AMISTAD AL HACERME ESA CRUEL PREGUNTA, MI MENTE COMENZO A TRABAJAR *si, no debio haberlo hecho* Y ENTONCES SE ME OCURRIO ESTE FIC CRISSCOLFER, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y...**

**TENGAN SUS PAÑUELOS A LADO. SI QUIEREN ESCUCHAR LA CANCION MIENTRAS LEEN BUENO, ESO ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD XD**

* * *

**IF YOU SAY SO**

**_Seven whole days, seven whole days_****_  
Since you paralyzed me  
Seven whole days, seven whole days  
Since you lost your fight  
And I can't get the last words that you said  
Can't get those words out of my head  
Seven whole days, seven whole days and four words_**

Caminaba alegremente platicando con Lea, pronto terminaría Glee, estoy algo depresivo por eso pero al menos podre por fin ser libre para estar con Darren, porque si, el y yo somos pareja prácticamente desde que entro siendo Blaine Anderson, el simplemente me enamoro ¿Quién no se enamora de alguien como el? Estoy tan feliz de que por fin podremos ser libres.

\- ¿sabes? Si vas a estar pensando en tu novio ignorándome, podrias avisarme para no hablar como tonta yo sola

Me dijo Lea pero sin tono de molestia, yo solo pude sonreírle como un verdadero idiota – lo siento, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, pronto estará aquí nuevamente y podremos estar juntos, ya solo queda el estreno del ultimo capitulo de Glee, dios, estoy tan emocionado – dije con entusiasmo.

Ella solo me sonrio, feliz por nosotros – si, te comprendo… ahora todas las fans de ustedes podrán gritar al mundo ¡Se los dije! – bromeo y yo me rei, si, siempre tuvieron razón.

Llegamos a mi departamento y ella se fue a dar un baño pues había terminado de hacer ejercicio, yo me puse a ver la televisión cuando escuche mi celular sonando, sonreí ampliamente cuando vi el nombre de Dare en la pantalla.

\- Hola bebe – me dijo al instante.

\- Hola amor, dime que ya estas por abordar el avión, te quiero conmigo pronto – le pedi, pues el andaba de gira en Mexico.

\- Por supuesto por eso te llamo, para avisarte que estoy a unos minutos de abordar… necesitaba escuchar tu voz, aun estoy que no me creo que pronto este secreto terminara y solo estaremos tu y yo contra todos – me dijo emocionado, yo me rei por su entusiasmo aunque, no podía culparlo, yo estaba de la misma manera.

\- Si, no sabes lo que deseo ir por todos lados contigo de la mano, besarte en frente de todos aunque no tan exibicionista como te gusta eh

Escuche su risa, Darren es muy dado a dar demostraciones de cariño en publico, a veces pasándose un poco, en el set varias veces nos habían visto en situaciones un poco comprometedoras y de todas el culpable era Darren aunque… no me podía quejar.

\- Bueno bebe, tengo que irme ya me están anunciando… te amo

\- Te amo mas – le respondi rápidamente, escuche su risa.

\- Si tu lo dices – sonreí y colgó, solo tenia que esperar unas horas y estaría a mi lado nuevamente y pasaríamos el resto de nuestros días juntos.

O… asi se suponía que seria.

Habian pasado 6 horas y aun no tenia ni una noticia de Darren, lo cual era extraño pero decidi no preocuparme, estaba platicando con Lea sobre que nos pondríamos en la conferencia de prensa respecto al estreno del capitulo final de Glee… cuando recibi una llamada. Numero desconocido, lo cual me parecio muy extraño.

\- Hola?

\- Chris… oh chris – pude reconocer la voz de la madre de Darren, estaba llorando ¿Habria pasado algo?

\- Señora ¿Qué sucede?

\- Mi hijo… mi bebe Chris, mi Darren…

Senti un nudo en la garganta, es como si presintiera que lo siguiente que fuera a decir cambiaria todo para siempre, afectaría todo y sin duda, destruiría todos los sueños que tenia. No me equivoque.

\- ¿Qué… p-pasa con Darren? – pregunte con voz temblorosa

\- Chris… Hubo un fallo en el avión y… y…. mi Darren falleció, el avió…

Pero ya no escuche más, no escuche que había fallado en el avión, no escuche como cayo, no escuche nada más que 3 palabras, 3 palabras que marcaban mi vida para siempre.

Mi Darren falleció

Solté el celular y camine hacia la fotografía que tenía con Darren, donde estamos festejando nuestro tercer aniversario – no… no es cierto… tu no pudiste morir nooooo! – grito con todo mi dolor, Lea se acerca rápidamente a mí, espantada por mi grito e impactada por lo que he dicho.

Me abrazo fuertemente mientras yo abrazaba la fotográfica – dime que no es cierto Lea, dime que el esta bien y va a entrar por esa puerta por favor, solo dimelo… dimelo… - le grite con suplica, no podía aceptar esta realidad, tenia que ser una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla.

Pero cuando vi que ella lloraba también, todo estaba perdido. Darren ya no estaba conmigo, ya no entraría nunca mas por esa puerta, ya no escucharía su voz otra vez…

**_And I can't get away from the burning pain a light you wake _****_  
And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts  
How could you leave me this way_**

Estábamos enterrándolo, algunos cuerpos se habían salvado entre ellos el de el, veo a todos, hay demasiadas personas, es normal, era una persona demasiado buena, amable, alegre, el tipo de persona que siempre extrañaras, que nunca podras olvidar y jamas podras superar su ausencia.

No puedo evitar mirar hacia el ataúd y reclamar ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué la vida te arranco de mi lado? Justo ahora que parecía que todo seria mas que perfecto. Ya estaba cansado de tanto llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo.

**_It's been seven whole days without your embrace  
I wanna see your face  
I got some things to say  
Was just a week ago  
You said I love you  
I said I love you more  
And a breath, a pause, you said, if you say so  
If you say so  
If you say so  
If you say so_**

Ha pasado ya una semana desde tu perdida, desde que te fuiste de mi lado, desde que dejaste este lugar. He pasado cada dia desde tu partida encerrado en este departamento que compartimos por tantos años. Puedo ver tu rostro por todas partes pues he sacado todas nuestras fotos, todas las tuyas, incluso muchas donde ni siquiera estoy yo.

Solo quiero verte.

Pero el vacio sigue ahí, tan hondo, tan doloroso, es como si nada en el mundo fuera ser capaz de quitármelo ¿asi será siempre? Ojala nunca te hubieras ido a ese viaje.

_*flash back*_

_Chris se encontraba recostado en el pecho de Darren, ambos recostados y tapados en el sofá mientras veian la televisión, pues era invierno y estaba haciendo demasiado frio._

\- _¿sabes? Me encanta cuando estas conmigo, asi los dos juntos, solos… disfrutando de nuestro amor – comento el castaño, Darren sonrio ampliamente mientras le daba un beso en la frente._

\- _A mi también me encanta, sobre todo tenerte aquí entre mis brazos, es genial que pronto podremos mostrarle al mundo cuanto nos amamos ¿no crees?_

_Chris asintió con la cabeza mientras se acurrucaba mas en el cuerpo del pelinegro, continuaron viendo la película *Titanic* siempre la pasaban en diciembre y ambos les encantaba verla, sobre todo juntos._

\- _¿en verdad tienes que ir a Mexico? Es que te voy a extrañar – hizo un puchero y Darren solo rio un poco._

\- _Si, mi disco se vendio bien ahí además, solo serán dos días y después me regreso para el estreno del ultimo capitulo de Glee y después bebe, seremos libres_

_El castaño lo miro ilusionado pues era verdad, una vez que terminara la serie ellos podrían gritar a los cuatro vientos su relación._

_*Fin del flash back*_

**_It's been seven whole days, seven whole days  
Since I heard the phone ring  
Seven whole days, seven whole days  
Since I heard your voice  
And I can't get the last words that you said  
Can't get those words out of my head  
It's been seven whole days, seven whole days of pure hurt_**

Nunca me imagine que te perdería en ese viaje, aun están dentro de mi cabeza esas ultimas palabras que nos dijimos, no puedo sacarlas de mi cabeza y ni siquiera es por lo que nos dijimos sino… porque esa sin saberlo, seria la ultima vez que te escucharía y es tan difícil pensarlo asi. Porque se suponía que todo seria completamente diferente, se suponía que tu volverías, nos abrazaríamos, nos besaríamos, haríamos el amor como siempre que estábamos juntos y después le gritaríamos al mundo lo que eramos tu y yo.

Un par de locos enamorados.

Fuimos unos estúpidos al dejar que pasara tanto tiempo, debimos habérselo dicho a todo el mundo, pero de nada sirve arrepentirme ahora, no tiene ningún caso porque a pesar de todo, valio la pena, pudimos amarnos, pudimos ser felices pero… yo quería que fuera para siempre.

**_I can't believe it's true  
I keep looking for you  
I check my phone and wait to hear from you in a crowded room  
The joker is so cruel  
And now I'll never know if all I've been told is just a lie so false  
I thought we would grow old  
Mirrors in the smoke  
Left me here choke_**

Estamos todos reunidos mientras guardamos silencio, todos nos necesitamos, tu partida ha dejado un gran hueco, un profundo vacio, veo a Chord completamente destrozado, ustedes eran como hermanos, veo a Lea diciendo ¿Quién ser su compañero de canto? Mientras llora histéricamente, Dianna llora en el hombro de Mark, todos estamos completamente perdidos.

Y yo, yo solo observo tu numero en mi celular, ultima llamada… hace siete días, 9:24 de la mañana.

¿soy un tonto por estar esperando que tu nombre aparezca en la pantalla? Quiero creer que todo esto es solo un mal sueño y me despertaras burlándote de mi incomodidad en la cama, con tu típica risa, yo me enojare y te ignorare toda la mañana hasta que me pongas tu carita de cachorro y termine besandote con ternura…

\- El no llamara… ¿cierto?

Todos me miran como si hubiera perdido la cordura y, probablemente, la he perdido. Porque he perdido al hombre de mi vida. Siento unos brazos alrededor de mi, es mi hermana, aun cuando ella no entiende del todo, si sabe que he perdido a Darren y que por ende, me he perdido a mi mismo.

\- Se supone que nos casariamos… se supone que íbamos a llegar a viejos juntos… ¿Por qué la vida me lo quito? ¿Por qué el? – empece a decir con dolor, con todo el dolor y tristeza que me he guardado estos días, toda esta semana.

Ninguno hablaba, pues ninguno tenia una respuesta, simplemente porque no existe respuesta alguna, asi es la vida, injusta, triste y cruel… en ocasiones como estas te preguntas ¿Por qué sigues vivo?

Todos nos reunimos en circulo, todos intentando consolarme ¿no entienden que es inútil? Ninguno de ustedes podrán hacerme sentir mejor, ustedes no perdieron lo que perdi, si… chord perdió a su mejor amigo pero aun tiene a los demás, Lea perdió a su compañero de canto pero podrá cantar con alguien mas, pero yo…

Yo perdi al amor de mi vida, al hombre con quien quería despertar cada dia de lo que resta de mi vida, el hombre maravilloso que me hizo sentir amado, único y especial.

Yo perdi MI TODO.

**_It's been seven whole days without your embrace  
I wanna see your face  
I got some things to say  
Was just a week ago  
You said I love you girl  
I said I love you more  
And a breath, a pause, you said, if you say so  
If you say so  
If you say so  
If you say so_**

Han pasado otros días y era el lanzamiento del ultimo capitulo de Glee, solo pudimos aplazarlo unos días, Ryan no pudo hacer mas, intentamos sonreir, era duro cada que nos preguntaban por ti. ¿Cómo nos sentimos? Nunca entenderé como se atreven a preguntar eso, es claro que todos estamos afectados, es claro que sin ti esto no es lo mismo…

Transmiten el capitulo y todos lloran al verte, al menos en la serie pudimos casarnos… tener nuestra familia, asi como soñábamos, asi como debio ser. Al finalizar el capitulo la pantalla se vuelve negra y salen unas palabras.

**EN MEMORIA DE DARREN CRISS**

Y las lagrimas no se hacen esperar ¿Por cuánto tiempo me sentiré asi? Muerto en vida. ¿Algun dia te dejare de extrañar? O será asi para lo que me resta de vida. Solo espero un dia poder sentirme mejor, un dia poder ir a tu tumba y poder verla con una sonrisa… contarte mi vida, mi trabajo, mis logros como siempre me preguntabas cuando estábamos juntos.

Porque te amo Darren y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, ni siquiera la muerte. Siempre recordare nuestras ultimas palabras… porque sinceramente, fue lo mas honesto que dijimos y también, fue la despedida mas hermosa…

\- _Te amo_

\- _Te amo mas_

\- _Si tu lo dices_

**_If you say so_**

* * *

**espero sus comentarios... ¿que les parecio?**

**probablemente querran matarme... prometo hacer uno despues todo alegre xD**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
